Piper's New Sucky Life
by Horse-Girl5678
Summary: When Piper's Dad's evil girlfriend sends her to Goode High School, she is thrown into a world of drama and textbooks like she's never known before. At first she thought having Percy in her school would be a blessing, but as she discovers the popularity surrounding him, it turns out he might just be a curse after all. This is Piper's new life. Piper's new and not improved life.


**A/N This is a trial chapter for a new story idea I've thought of. As for my other two stories, I'm Already Broken and House of Powers, I am trying to find inspiration to get through my writers block. I don't know when I am going to update those stories, and I apologize for not updating! Anyways, I don't know if I am going to continue this story too much because I haven't really thought past the main idea. I just want to try out the idea and see where I can go from it. **

**Pairings: Percabeth, Jiper, Percy/piper friendship, more TBD**

**Piper's POV**

I hate my Dad's new girlfriend. Her name is Alexandra Duncan. My dad met her on the set for his newest film, where she plays his love interest, and apparently they really hit it off. Alexandra is the spawn of Kronos. Okay, maybe not really, but she is evil. I know that she only likes my dad for his money and fame. The problem with her is that she knows how to wrap my dad around her overly-bejeweled finger. No, she is not a daughter of Aphrodite like me. She isn't a demigod and she doesn't have charmspeak. She is just really pretty and knows how to control everyone around her. That's how she convinced my dad to send me to a real school instead of being homeschooled like usual.

My dad made plans for me to live with my Aunt in New York. I am going to be attending Goode high school. I am going to be leaving my father all alone with his witch of a girlfriend, and I hate the idea of it. No matter what I do, how much charmspeak I put into my voice, my dad won't change his mind. They say some people are blinded by love. Well, my dad is just about blocked in all the other senses and knocked upside the head a few times as well.

And so I am here, standing in front of my Aunt Willow's apartment, about to begin my new life as a demigod living in New York who is the daughter of a famous actress but won't tell anyone because she wants to be treated normally. The other name is my new sucky life.

"Piper!" My Aunt exclaims when she opens the door. I am engulfed in a big hug, which I graciously return. At least my dad sent me to live with my favorite aunt.

"Aunt Willow, I've missed you so much," I reply.

"Let me help you with your bags," My Aunt has a small English accent from living in England for 10 years. She grabs my large suitcase and takes another smaller bag and hauls them inside. I pick up my duffel bag and follow her inside. Aunt Willow's apartment is new to me. She just moved back to New York a year ago and last year was a very busy year for me. Her apartment is very modern. It is a two bedroom one bathroom apartment with a spacious living room and kitchen/dining room. The furniture in the living room is mostly white and brown, and decorated with brightly colored plants and paintings.

"I love your apartment," I say with enthusiasm. "It's very nice compared to Uncle David's place."

"Thank you, Piper," Aunt Willow beams at the compliment. As an ex-interior designer, the way her apartment looks is very important to her. My aunt leads me into one of the bedrooms. It has plain white walls and a queen size bed. A brown wooden nightstand stands to the left of the bed and a dresser is opposite the bed. A large window allows light to flow into the room, and it also has a great view of Central Park.

"I will leave you with your things. Just come out when you are ready for dinner and we can talk about where to go from here," My aunt smiles and closes the door behind her. I look up at the sky and feel a pang of sadness. I haven't seen Jason since he left to go back to Camp Jupiter after the Giant War. That was last summer, more than a year ago. I haven't seen anyone except for Leo and Annabeth since then, actually. It may seem silly, but I almost want to be back on that quest. At least then I had my best friends and boyfriend with me at all times. I suddenly laugh at the thought of breaking out into song like in a movie. I contemplate the idea, then mentally slap myself for even considering it. Instead I take out my IPod and play The A Team at full volume. I sing along to the lyrics softly as I put away my carefully folded clothes into the dresser and hang up my nicer things in the closet. I tape some pictures above my bed on the ceiling. In the center is one of me and Jason before the end of the war. It was in the Argo ll. It was the anniversary of our first kiss. Well, what I had first believed was our first kiss. Turns out it was Hera messing with our minds or something. Surrounding that picture was various photos of our group. After staring at the photos for at least ten minutes, my Aunt knocks on the door and comes in.

"Pipes, it's getting late. If you want to go out for dinner we should go now," My Aunt tells me.

"Sorry, I'm ready. Let's go," I say.

We go to a small seafood place. Percy would yell at me for eating fish. I almost laughed at the thought of him screaming at me about how the fish have feelings and don't like to be eaten. I stifle a laugh by taking a bite of fish.

"So are you excited for your new school?" Aunt Willow asks.

"I've been homeschooled for a while. I'm not excited about being surrounded by over-dramatic girls and boys who think the most important thing in life is being hated yet adored by everyone," I scoff.

"And that is why you are my favorite niece," Aunt Willow says with a laugh. "You don't care about popularity. You could easily become the most popular girl by showing a picture of you and your dad."

"First of all, I am your only niece. Second of all, I just want to get through high school with no distractions. It's Senior year. Only one more year to go and I want it to be perfectly normal and undramatic," I declare.

"That's what everyone wants, but most people lose sight of that," Aunt Willow sighs. "Senior year was my worst year because everyone became so obsessed with trying to make senior year the best but instead made it stressful and unfun. Having a hot date to prom is not the most important thing in life."

"I'm not going to prom," I tell my Aunt.

"What? Why?"

"Well my boyfriend lives very far away and I don't want to go with someone else."

"Prom is eight months away. Let's worry about that when the time comes."

**Next week, the first week of school.**

One step into Goode and I am immediately overwhelmed. I knew it was a big school but I didn't expect this many students and teachers in the foyer alone. I looked around, checking for monsters. One girl must have thought I looked nervous because she came over to me.

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Grace," The girl replies.

"I'm Piper, and yes I am new here," I reply.

"If you want I can show you the office," Grace offers.

"That would be great, thank you," I follow Grace around the corner and into the office. The secretary is a middle aged woman. She glances up at us.

"You must be Piper, our new student," The lady guesses. When I nod, she fumbles around her desk looking for something. Her eyes widen when she finds it and hands me a fat white packet.

"What's this?" I ask, very confused.

"This is your schedule and other information you will want to know," The secretary informs me. "It includes dates for important events and info for clubs and sports. It also has your locker number and combo."

"Okay, thank you," I smile and walk out of the office.

"What number locker are you?" Grace asks. I tear open the packet and pull out my schedule.

"Uh, it looks like I am number… B134," I say.

"Lucky, that is right next to Per-" Grace cuts herself off when a bell rings. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Your first class starts in ten minutes. Your locker should be just around the corner, and your homeroom right across the hall from it. I'll see you in lunch, okay?"

"Okay, bye," I reply. Grace takes off running down the hallway and I laugh while shaking my head. I go in the direction Grace instructed me to, and find my locker easily. I put in my combo and open my locker. It looks so empty, and I immediately think of things to spruce it up a bit. For now I settle with throwing my books in there. I close my locker and turn around to find my homeroom. I am about to enter when I hear some guys talking behind me.

"That was a killer practice, Percy!"

"How the heck do you run that long and fast without fainting?"

"Keep that up and we could win the championships this year, Jackson."

And then it hits me. Percy Jackson goes to this school.


End file.
